The present invention is directed to a machine for cleaning coils in HVAC installations including particularly the coils located in outdoor HVAC units and coils located in interior ductwork.
A typical HVAC installation in residential and commercial buildings includes an outdoor condenser unit having heat exchange coils, indoor evaporator units having heat exchange fin and coil combinations with water condensate collection trays and drain lines located in ductwork, and air handling components. In operation, the outdoor coils accumulate deposits of pollen, grass clippings, insects, and so forth while indoor coils and fins tend to accumulate deposits of dust and dirt as well as bacteria, mold, and mildew. In addition, the indoor and as outdoor evaporator and condenser coils develop an oxidized film or coating that diminishes heat exchange efficiency.
For optimum operating efficiency of HVAC installations, heat transfer coils must be cleaned from time to time of such deposits and coatings that build-up in normal operation and by natural processes (i.e., oxidation) with passage of time. The present invention provides a machine capable of cleaning both outdoor coils and indoor coils located within ductwork in an effective manner so as to remove accumulated deposits and coil films or coatings which are detrimental to HVAC operating efficiency as part of a routine maintenance schedule that checks building operating costs by ensuring thermal efficiency and extending the useful operating life of an HVAC installation.